


Uhtceare

by Vamixoshi



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fantasy, OC, Other, Pls dont read its cringe!!!!!!!111!!, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamixoshi/pseuds/Vamixoshi
Summary: A short oneshot about my oc Uda Bourne that hits a lil too close to home :)





	Uhtceare

**Author's Note:**

> Uhtceare is an Old English word that refers to anxiety experienced just before dawn. It describes that moment when you wake up too early and can't get back to sleep, no matter how tired you are, because you're worried about the day to come.

Life as a prince surely was hard.

Everyone in the small kingdom of Naporia adored their young prince Uda Bourne; he was always there for them. All citizens gawked at him whenever they got a glance! Uda was known as a very strong prince who never got sad or upset. He was always just //serious//, never letting any emotions get in the way of his prince duties. He didnt like showing his emotions; it made him look weak, as his father constantly told him. Weak, weak weak. Princes cannot be weak. Prince's cannot show any emotion at all, not even happiness. Smiling showed weakness, as well as crying. Crying was a big //no//. Of course with every prince or royalty ever, not //everyone// liked him. When he walked through the streets, certain groups of people would taunt him and tease. They'd call him a crybaby, they'd call him weak; a horrible prince. All the insults just gave Uda flashbacks to his father. Those flashbacks made Uda want to shake, to cry, to huddle into a ball and hide himself. But no, he'd prove them right by showing emotion. He simply ignored the various insults thrown at him and keep a straight face. But alas, when it was nightfall, when he was all alone on his bed in his room, he'd finally release all the emotions; he'd sob into his pillow, staining it with his tears and snot. He'd cry out, "Father.. why? Why do you hurt me like this?" 

Uda had some friends; not much, but he did have 3 of them. They loved him! They loved hanging out with Uda, and Uda loved hanging out with them too. His friends were all part of royalty as well, in fact! Uda was always the support friend, the one everyone could rely on when in need. His friends would always go to him when upset, and tell him about everything. They'd sob into Uda's shoulder while clutching onto him desperately. Uda always reassured them, always picked them up when they were down. Uda loved to help and listen to them, he truly did. But, when Uda was upset, he'd turn to see that.. they were all gone. Uda would always be forced to be stuck in his own head, with a voice who'd always trash talk him, saying how father was right; he was useless. He had no talents, really, what could he do? Be a prince?? He couldn't even be a //good// prince. He had no talents, nothing unique. He had hobbies, sure, yet they were boring. Just things like going outdoors on walks through the Naporian forests. He'd always think that things would just be way //better// if he was gone. He was useless anyways, he had no use. Prince wasn't even really good anyways, king was superior, which is what his dad was. God, his father... daddy issues who? Uda, for sure. His father permanently scarred him, yet when he told his friends about him, they'd just say, "well, he really loves you, I promise!" How reassuring. Whenevever one of Uda's friends weren't acting the same //or was noticably absent//, everyone else would rush and wonder if there were okay, including Uda. Ah.. Uda was very empathetic. Anytime someone acted different he worried and would ask if they were okay. But, when Uda was acting off, his friends would chuckle about it and blame it on the abundance of tea Uda drank: and when Uda was noticably abset, nobody would ask if he was okay, everyone would be dead silent. 

Man,

life as a prince surely was hard.


End file.
